Illegal in 49 States
by ClaysYandere
Summary: Rion "Rhino" Mills & Derterifii do stuff SPECIAL THANKS TO RION MILLS


Rion and Derterifii were working on a BoP commentary together when Rion said "I'm sick and tired of making commentarys away from each other." "I know, we should meet at the Coffee Shop" Derterifii replied while eating a piece of bread. They both planned to meet at the coffee shop by the Big Cacti Fields. "Has anyone told you that your voice is calming?" Rion said to Derterifii. "Other than you, no. But thank you for the compliment" Derterifii said as he blushed slightly. They got their coffee as Derterifii mumbled "holy noodle nipples, I am tired" Rion &amp; Derterifii slurped down their coffee, Rion &amp; Derterifii finished working on the commentary and Rion started to think about Derterifii... His Brown hair, his beautiful blue eyes and his body was so thin.

Rion thought it would be funny to ask Derterifii out as a joke. "Uh… Derterifii, do you think we could… You know" Derterifii knew what Rion was talking about and a deep red covered his face as he replied "Y- Ya! Sure, do you wanna go to your house?" Rion was frozen in shock when Derterifii said yes "what do I say?! Yes, no, maybe so, FUCK I SHOULD'VE PLANNED FOR THIS!" Rion thought to himself. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Rion said "Ya... Ya we could go to my house" "ok, I gotta go to my house for a while, I will be there in 20 minutes." Derterifii said. Rion ran to his house, "I gotta get my body ready for Derterifii" Rion yelled. Rion ran to his room, got in his bed, took off his clothes, lit some candles, closed the blinds and chose an offering stance. Rion noticed his penis was getting more and more **erect** as he thought of Derterifii. "I haven't used this in a while…" Rion sighed as he grasped his manhood and firmly stroked it. Rion could hear Derterifii open the door of his house as he finished cleaning his rifle. "I'm in my room, meet me in here when you're ready" Rion said with a big exhale. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec" Derterifii said.

Derterifii opened the door and Rion started the boom-box playing smooth jazz. Rion whispered "You're in my domain now." Derterifii was so aroused by the situation that he was in, the pants he was wearing couldn't contain Derterifii's one eyed snake. "So, did we come to stare at each other, or to have some fun" Derterifii said as he dropped his pants and went on all fours. Rion started to sensually suck on the tip of Derterifii's penis while Derterifii was rubbing Rion's testicles. When Derterifii's penis fully erect, Rion knew he was ready. Rion got up, on top of Derterifii and slid his dick around Derterifii's asscrack, like putting a hot dog in a bun. "WAIT!" Derterifii yelled. "We don't have any lube, It would be painful as sin if you try to insert it dry" "that's why I have candles" Rion said. Rion started to pour the warm wax all over Derterifii's plump asshole. "Now it should be good" they both said simultaneously, Rion slowly inserted the head of his penis into Derterifii. "You ready?" Rion asked. But before Derterifii could respond, Rion slammed his shlong into Derterifii. "-NGH…" Rion pulled out his dick and slammed it back in, pulled out and slammed it in. Derterifii cried "could you be more gent-""SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rion yelled as he punched Derterifii. Rion decided to pull out and slam his penis into his mouth. "If you ever and I mean EVER, tell anyone about this, I will cut you" "R- really?" Derterifii pondered "No! I'm just yanking ya!" Rion went back to violating Derterifii's anal cavity.

Rion was feeling something... Something that he only felt only when he masturbated. He was about to ejaculate. "Uhhhhhhhhh… Derterifii" Rion said "wh- w- wha?" "I think I'm gonna… I'm… I" The orgasm was getting to Rion and he had a short time before Derterifii noticed. "Rion, are you gonna cum?" "Y- Ya" Derterifii sighed as he said "make it quick" Rion decided it would be fast to pull out and rub his penis until he orgasms and then slam it back in. As he orgasmed, he yelled "I WANNA CUM INSIDE DERTERIFII" he slammed his rod into Derterifii and came. "AUGHHHUCH" they both said as Rion shot the apocalypse out of his dick.

As they were cleaning up the mess they made, Rion said "So, do you wanna do this… again, maybe at your house?" "No, sorry I have a girlfriend. She would be pissed if she found out" Derterifii replied with a smile. As Derterifii left the house, Rion cried in the shower for not being Derterifii's waifu.


End file.
